Feitiço Âmbar
by Akari Y
Summary: Em um mundo onde os fortes predominam sobre os fracos, eles caíram vítimas de um belo par de orbes dourados. Yaoi,Semi-UA,YomixKuramaxKuronue


**Em um mundo de ganância e poder, onde apenas os fortes sobrevivem, eles sucumbiram ao doce feitiço de um par de olhos âmbar.  
**

**Feitiço Âmbar**

**Capítulo Um**

Assim que chegou ao local combinado, uma pequena taverna quase ao final da minúscula vila, Kuronue estreitou os olhos à caça da figura suspeita que o contatara mais cedo. Não demorou a encontrá-la bebendo sentada ao balcão, usava o mesmo manto púrpura daquela tarde e aparentava impaciência. Com algum custo devido às suas imensas asas, o youkai se desvencilhou da barulhenta multidão e se aproximou, cauteloso, daquele ser que mantinha tanto o rosto quanto as intenções ocultas. Não esperou convite para se sentar e nem para beber, já foi logo solicitando uma garrafa de vinho ao taverneiro.

- Está atrasado! - a figura disparou quando se viram à sós - Estou aqui a quase uma hora, pensei que você fosse mais pontual.

Kuronue apenas sorriu e apoiou um dos cotovelos sobre o balcão.

- Desculpe, eu tive que resolver alguns assuntos antes deste encontro. - com os olhos azuis, indicou um par de sacas que trazia amarrado à cintura. Embora elas tivessem sido arrancadas das mãos sujas de um relés comerciante, eram o fruto orgulhoso de um roubo bem-sucedido e um excelente cartão de visitas.

Os olhos vermelhos, a única coisa à mostra daquele ser de sexo e face incógnitos, brilharam impressionados. Sua voz abafada soou em um curto assobio, o que provocou o riso de Kuronue.

- Eu estava começando a duvidar de suas habilidades mas, depois desta visão simples porém bela, acredito que escolhi a pessoa certa.

Apesar de não ser do tipo que gostava de ter o ego massageado com elogios exagerados, Kuronue se sentiu lisonjeado. Gostava de ter seu trabalho apreciado, pois não era fácil se dedicar a derrubar os nobres e os comerciantes corruptos. Pensou até em agradecer ao seu interlocutor mas, graças ao som da aguardada garrafa de vinho pousando sobre o balcão de madeira, esqueceu a idéia. Apressou-se em abrí-la, tomando um afoito gole antes de voltar sua atenção novamente para a figura ao seu lado.

- O trabalho que tenho para você é bom e, talvez, fácil. Garanto que não vai se arrepender de aceitá-lo. - algo naquela voz abafada, reprimida, deu a Kuronue a impressão de que o desconhecido, ou desconhecida, estava sorrindo.

Podia não ser nada de mais, apenas o sorriso de quem já colhe os louros da vitória na imaginação. No entanto, por via das dúvidas, o youkai de asas negras resolveu dar ouvidos ao seu instinto de ladrão e ser mais cuidadoso, mais atento. Algo dentro dele alertava que esse não seria um simples saque ao castelo de um nobre...

- Me fale mais sobre esse trabalho, afinal não posso aceitá-lo sem mais informações. - disse, tomando um longo gole do vinho.

A enigmática figura se remexeu dentro de seu manto, como se sentisse desconfortável súbitamente.

- Ora, essa... - resmungou - Daqui a pouco vai querer saber até meu nome! O que eu te disse mais cedo, quando marcamos este encontro, já não é suficiente?

- Não, não é. - Kuronue disse em um tom sério, firme - Eu preciso saber no que exatamente estou me envolvendo, no território de quem estou pisando. Não basta me dizer que é o castelo de um nobre que está ausente, preciso de mais detalhes!

Se não estivesse com os ânimos e os sentidos alterados pelo vinho, o youkai de asas negras poderia jurar ter ouvido seu interlocutor suspirar.

- Está bem mas preste atenção, pois é só o que eu vou dizer. - assim que recebeu a confirmação de Kuronue, prosseguiu - Esse nobre vive do dinheiro e do tesouro alheio, ele nunca gasta o próprio e esmaga aqueles que ficam em seu caminho como se fossem vermes. Seu castelo fica na floresta, protegido mais pelas árvores do que por seus inúteis subordinados e... - antes que o ser encoberto pudesse continuar, foi interrompido por um gesto inesperado de Kuronue - O que, já está satisfeito?

Incerto se era por causa do vinho barato ou do seu ódio velado pelos nobres e sua corja, o youkai balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e agitou as asas negras. Estava eufórico, ansioso, mal podia esperar para se apoderar do ouro, das jóias e de tudo mais que era caro para aquele maldito rico.

- Sim, eu aceito o trabalho. - disse, contendo um pequeno soluço.

- Ótimo! - a voz abafada da figura exclamou e, mais uma vez, Kuronue teve a impressão de que um sorriso se escondia por debaixo daquele manto grosso. Porém, alto como estava, não deu atenção e entornou o que ainda restava em sua garrafa de vinho.

Com alguma dificuldade, ele desamarrou uma das sacas em sua cintura e jogou sobre o balcão. O laço fino que a matinha fechada se desfez com o impacto, algumas moedas de ouro escapuliram. O youkai de asas negras apanhou duas e entregou ao taverneiro.

- Isso é tudo que esse seu vinho medíocre vale! - riu como se tivesse acabado de contar um piada, fechou a saca e atou-a à cintura de novo.

- Como é, seu impertinente? - o taverneiro, exasperado, gritou e bateu as mãos sobre o balcão.

Antes que uma confusão tivesse início, a figura de manto interveio e pagou a diferença. Então, sob o olhar furioso do taverneiro, arrastou Kuronue para fora dali. Deixou-o nas imediaçãos de uma pousada decadente, meteu-lhe uma mapa nas mãos e se despediu. Cansado e com os sentidos confusos, Kuronue limitou-se a dar uma breve olhada no mapa.

- Que coisa mal feita... - comentou, torcendo o nariz tanto para a letra quanto para os desenhos rabiscados no papel amarelado.

Em uma pequeno espaço, na ponta superior direita, havia o local e o horário do próximo encontro. Riu ao pensar que só teria próximo encontro se saísse vivo da empreitada. Por fim, dobrou o papel e entrou na pousada. Exausto, jogou uma saca inteira para a youkai que gerenciava o lugar e, logo que foi levado a um quarto vazio, desabou na cama.

**x-x-x**

A despeito da irritante dor de cabeça, Kuronue levantou antes mesmo que os primeiros raios solares despontassem no horizonte. Saiu da pousada rapidamente, recusando o repugnante desjejum que lhe foi oferecido e, então, seguiu a passos largos até o destino marcado no mapa. Surpreendeu-se ao ver que a floresta parecia existir em função do castelo, pois as imensas copas verdes das árvores o cobriam de forma protetora, quase maternal. Os troncos escuros e sadios, por sua vez, o cercavam com um certo ar de posse.

O youkai de asas negras balançou a cabeça, ignorando o aviso de seu instinto sobre aquela visão, no mínimo, estranha. Oras, não tinha tempo para gastar com paranóias infudadas! Ansiava por cumprir mais este trabalho e saborear a glória da vitória sobre os nobres.

O portão do castelo, guardado por dois youkais reptilianos de youki mediano, foi fácil de atravessar. Bastou um truque manjado, como atirar uma pedra na direção oposta, para eles se distraírem e baixarem a guarda. Kuronue quase riu de tamanha ignorância, no entanto, preferiu não se arriscar e tratou de aproveitar a oportunidade e se esgueirar para dentro.

Logo que cruzou o espesso portão de madeira avermelhada, deparou-se com um largo pátio que, não fosse a sombra das imponentes árvores que cercavam o castelo, seria claro e descoberto. Um pequeno grupo de sentinelas, composto por youkais de tamanhos variados, dormia sonoramente ao lado - e até dentro - de um chafariz de pedra seco. Assim que passou por eles, Kuronue teve suas narinas invadidas por um forte cheiro de bebida.

- É como me disseram... - sorriu enquanto se aproximava da porta principal, aquela que lhe daria acesso aos aposentos e aos tesouros do lorde que ali habitava - esse nobre está mais protegido pelas árvores do que por seus subordinados.

Mais uma vez, o youkai se esforçou para não rir. Acreditava que se gozasse da sorte, acabaria perdendo-a, e tudo que ele menos precisava era ser apanhado.

Já que ninguém esperava por uma invasão ou, caso houvesse uma, contava com a eficiência dos soldados presentes para frustrá-la, a porta estava destrancada. Kuronue esboçou um pequeno meio-sorriso e, ligeiro, disparou pelo corredor. Sua euforia, infelizmente, foi contida pelo som de passos e vozes, obrigando-o a se esconder no primeiro quarto que encontrou.

- Essa foi por pouco... - comentou, aliviado, assim que o som dos passos e das vozes foi sumindo pelo extenso corredor de pedra.

Estava prestes a sair quando, por curiosidade, decidiu vasculhar o cômodo em que se abrigara. Embora seu objetivo principal fosse a sala do tesouro, não significava que não podia furtar coisas de menor valor. Foi então que o youkai alado notou que, apesar da bela aparência exterior do castelo, o aposento no qual se enfiara atrás de proteção e o corredor pelo qual passara, feito de pedras escuras e irregulares, não condiziam em absolutamente nada com os padrões da morada de um nobre. Seu instinto o cutucou, tentando alertá-lo de que havia algo errado, mas Kuronue o ignorou de novo e chutou-o para os confins de sua mente.

Enquanto passava as mãos pelas paredes cinzas e arranhadas, lembrava-se das palavras de seu misterioso contratante: _"Esse nobre vive do dinheiro e do tesouro alheio, ele nunca gasta o próprio e esmaga aqueles que ficam em seu caminho como se fossem vermes"._ Convencido e fortalecido pelo ódio que essa afirmação lhe inspirava, desistiu da idéia de afanar algo daquele cômodo. Era tão pobre, tão desorganizado e sujo que só podia ser de um mero serviçal. E esses infelizes, muitas vezes, não tinha ciêcia das maldades de seus patrões. Kuronue deixou o quarto, completamente convicto de que não havia nada para se preocupar ou desconfiar. Ledo engano. Assim que pôs o pé para fora, um guarda que passava o viu e chamou por reforço. O youkai de asas negras sorriu ao ver duas pequenas figuras, tão insignificantes quanto a já presente, surgirem enfurecidas. Sorriu e estalou os dedos, certo de que os venceria em um piscar de olhos. Novamente, ledo engano. Outros seis, vindos da direção contrária, o cercaram. Espadas, adagas e lanças foram apontadas para o seu pescoço e ele, sem alternativas, ergueu as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Calma, pessoal! - disse, tentando distraí-los para uma fuga - Não há motivo para uma recepção tão hostil assim. Sou só um viajante que estava de passagem e veio pedir abrigo...

Uma lança pontiaguda, empunhada por um youkai lobo de aparência pouco amigável, espetou sua barriga. Kuronue entendeu a mensagem e se calou imediatamente. Seus braços, então, foram agarrados com força por mãos escamosas e pegajosas, que os torceram até que ficassem doloridos demais para se moverem. Manchas arroxeadas começavam a tingir a pele pálida do jovem ladrão, fazendo-o pensar que dali a pouco seus ossos estariam sendo esmigalhados, e sua carne triturada. Apesar do medo, sentimento que lhe era raro mas não desconhecido, ele sufocou a dor e manteve o olhar sereno, buscando alento na possibilidade de que, talvez, ainda houvesse alguma forma de escapar. Tinha apenas quinhentos e vinte e dois anos de vida, uma longa carreira pela frente e jamais, jamais mesmo, se permitiria morrer pela espada de um nobre. Ou seja, seu fim não seria ali, dentro das paredes daquele castelo sórdido.

Lutando contra toda a desesperança da situação, Kuronue começou a se debater e agitar as asas negras. O youkai escamoso que o mantinha imóvel se assustou, cometendo o erro de afrouxar a pressão sobre os braços do ladrão que, por sua vez, aproveitou a oportunidade para investir em uma fuga; fuga essa que para seu azar, acabou detida pelo repentino aparecimento de um gigantesco youkai de pele cinza. A criatura grotesca possuía uma farta cabeleira amarela, que encobria parte de seu rosto deformado e desagradável. Seus olhos, duas fendas pequenas e brilhantes, contorciam-se de raiva e desejo de matar. E se não fosse praticamente impossível, Kuronue juraria de pés juntos tê-lo visto curvar os lábios salientes e as afiadas presas em um sorriso divertido.

- Merda! - murmurou entredentes.

Como é que iria passar por aquela coisa enorme, que bloqueava quase que por completo sua passagem? Aflito, Kuronue voltou-se para trás com a fraca esperença de que os soldados tivessem sumido. Ilusão pura de um youkai às portas da morte: os soldados, ao invés de evaporarem no ar como ele queria, haviam aumentado os números e pareciam mais furiosos ainda. Por que raios ele se metera nessa enrascada mesmo? Ah, sim...O seu maldito desprezo pelos nobres, que nada fizera além de guiá-lo a um precoce ponto final.

Ao se ver novamente encurralado, o ladrão fechou os olhos. Instintivamente, sua mão direita agarrou-se ao pingente que carregava no pescoço, apertando-o com força. Não acreditava em preces, afinal era um youkai e, como tal, habitava no Makai; um mundo regido apenas por poder e ganância. Porém, contrariando o seu orgulho e a sua natureza, Kuronue suplicou silenciosamente por sua vida, chegando a fazer mil promessas se conseguisse sair vivo dessa encrenca.

- O que está havendo aqui? - uma voz levemente irritada indagou, atrapalhando a concentração do ladrão condenado - Qual o motivo dessa comoção?

O youkai alado abriu os olhos e se deparou com um tipo totalmente diferente dos que havia visto até então. Esse, ao contrário dos outros, estava mais bem trajado, possuía compridos e belos cabelos negros e ostentava, orgulhoso, um proeminente par de chifres. Um afoito kitsune de estatura mediana e pelagem castanha se aproximou dele, fazendo uma breve mesura antes de encará-lo.

- Temos um intruso, senhor. - declarou o óbvio, prosseguindo somente ao ver o descontentamento daquele que lhe parecia superior - Não estamos muito certos, mas achamos que se trata de um assassino. Provavelmente foi mandado por alguém para matar o...

- Espera aí, que história é essa? - Kuronue cortou, aos brados, a absurda explicação - Não sou nenhum assassino, apenas um ladrão fazendo seu trabalho! - embora tudo estivesse contra ele, arriscou-se a esboçar um sorriso e fitar desafiadoramente o youkai mais elegante - Você, pelo visto, deve ser o tal nobre, confesso que esperava mais um desses gorduchos quase sem youki mas...

- Não tente me fazer de idiota. - o suposto nobre sibilou em um tom ameaçador, não hesitando em empurrar os subordinados em seu caminho para chegar ao youkai de asas negras - Acha mesmo que vou acreditar que é um simpes ladrão? Só um assassino ganancioso seria tolo o bastante para vir até aqui.

Irritado, Kuronue mordeu os lábios e fez menção de se aproximar, no entanto, um soldado qualquer brandiu a espada até que ele recuasse e desse com as costas na barriga do grande youkai cinza.

- Se não me disser quem é e quem o contratou, vou deixar que ele o mate. Tenho certeza de que você não vai querer ser esmagado ou rasgado ao meio por míseras moedas de ouro. - o arrogante de cabelos longos disse, esbajando um sorriso debochado.

- Olha, eu não sei bem quem foi que me contratou mas, asseguro que o objetivo era únicamente roubar. O sujeito ou sujeita, eu sei lá do que se tratava, me prometeu uma boa parcela de tudo que eu conseguisse apanhar. Então, como a oferta era boa e a segurança estava relaxada por conta da viagem do nobre... - riu e sacudiu levemente os ombros, quase se esquecendo de que estava entre dois tipos de mortes horríveis - Acabei aceitando. Satisfeito agora?

Logo que Kuronue acabou de falar, uma repentina onda de gargalhadas se apossou de todos, com exceção óbvia do que se encontrava mais bem vestido. Até a criatura sedenta de sangue que o ameaçava por trás estava rindo estridentemente! Se não estivesse aturdido com o fato de ter virado a piada de seus captores, ele bem poderia ter aproveitado e fugido.

- Só mesmo um amador aceitaria invadir e roubar o esconderijo de Youko Kurama. - o youkai de longos cabelos disse, enfatizando propositalmente o nome.

Tomado pela surpresa e pelo pavor, o jovem ladrão arregalou os orbes azuis e cambaleou alguns passos, apenas não indo ao chão por um rude amparo do youkai atrás de si. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir, pois, caso fosse verdade, tinha acabado de assinar sua sentença de morte. O Rei dos Ladrões, aquele a quem todos chamavam de "demônio de prata e ouro", nunca perdoaria sua afronta.

- Eu não sabia... - murmurou, as mãos correndo nervosamente pelos cabelos escuros - Eu realmente não sabia, pensei que fosse o lar de um nobre e... - suspirou, sentindo-se idiota tanto por tentar explicar quanto por ter caído na conversa de algum covarde ganancioso.

As gargalhadas levaram algum tempo para cessar mas, quando enfim o fizeram, um silêncio incômodo se estabeleceu. Os soldados, não, os ladrões esperavam o parecer daquele que, de fato, devia ser uma espécie de superior. Apesar disso, havia quem batesse os pés no chão e clamasse por uma execução imediata. O youkai de cabelos compridos e quase tão negros quanto os de Kuronue, fez um gesto que calou de vez os mais afobados. Com seus ardilosos olhos violetas, fitou o ser alado à sua frente e sorriu.

- Embora não passe de um novato inexperiente, um simples amador, você tem potencial. Seria uma boa aqusição ao bando. - para o espanto de alguns, ele ofereceu a mão amigavelmente ao youkai de asas negras - Mas isso, é claro, se nos entregar quem o contratou.

Um tanto incrédulo, Kuronue permaneceu estático diante da mão que lhe era estendida. Nunca em toda sua vida imaginara que fosse ter a chance de se juntar ao famoso Youko Kurama. Tinha receio de aceitar, afinal só ouvira histórias terríveis sobre ele. Porém, mesmo atormentado por algumas dúvidas, sabia que aquela era uma oportunidade única de aprender com o melhor ladrão do Makai. E algo assim não se deixa passar por absolutamente nada.

- Fechado. - esboçou um pequeno sorriso enquanto apertava a mão do outro, selando um acordo do qual, anos mais tarde, um deles se arrpenderia profundamente.

- Sou Yomi, o segundo em comando do bando. E você é?

- Kuronue, o futuro melhor...Ops, o futuro segundo melhor ladrão do Makai. - riu completamente extasiado com sua sorte, mal podia esperar para conhecer o tão falado Kurama.

- Bem-vindo, Kuronue. - Yomi sorriu sinceramente, não sabendo que aquela seria a primeira e última vez em sua longa convivência com o youkai alado.

**_______**

**Notas: **Como esse é o primeiro yaoi que escrevo, gostaria de pedir que comentassem, criticassem construtivamente ou, então, fizessem suas sugestões para me auxiliar.

Essa história, inicialmente, era apenas para ser Youko Kurama & Kuronue mas, graças a uma amiga que me mostrou um fanart dos dois e mais o Yomi, acabei decidindo fazer um triângulo. Quem conhece bem YYH sabe que o Kuronue só surge mil anos após o Yomi ter sido "morto", portanto, vai perceber que eu tive que dar uma alterada na ordem cronológica e em algumas idades. Espero, sinceramente, que isso não incomode. =)

Se você é fã de Kurama & Hiei, eu peço desculpas mas, por algum motivo estranho e bizarro, não consigo vê-los como casal. Gomenasai! ^^"


End file.
